Night Falls
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Hazel becomes the inexperienced chieftess of Berk at the age of fifteen and brought peace to Berk, having accomplished much. With the threat of Toothless being hunted by Grimmel, Hazel and her allies are forced to team up with Viggo Grimborn and his dragon Hunters because, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.Updates once a month on the day of the 28th


**Prologue **

On the evening of December 24, 1000 AD, Hazel's father had disappeared off the archipelago when he was looking for the dragon's nest, as well as several of the other parents. Astrid had lost her parents and Hazel lost her father.

Now she was the least experienced Chieftess of her time.

She and her sister Astrid had been on their own, holding a funeral for their father, as he had not returned in months. Now, young Hazel Haddock was only fifteen years old when she became a chieftess. At that young age, she had brought peace between the Vikings and the Dragons. And after fighting the Red Death with her dragon, Toothless, Hazel had the respect of the Village and the love of her friends and family.

Within several months of her reign, Dagur the Deranged and her entered a war at least two years into her chieftess times. However, the fifteen-year-old Viking made a truce when Heather, the sister of Dagur, was rescued. She came to Berk as Berserker's ambassadors.

Now, there was Eret a former dragon trapper.

He had came into their group after Eret informed her of Drago Bludvist.

It only took a year to get rid of him. Hazel didn't want to complain about that man. He totally underestimated the power of a sixteen-year-old girl. Who knows what would have happened if he had control of the King of all Dragons.

Now, Hazel was fifteen years old, and she had all the dragons hidden so that their enemies would not come and attack them.

Now, our story really begins when Hazel rejected the help of Grimmel and aligned herself with the Dragon hunters led by Viggo Grimborn.

* * *

When they first met the famed Night Fury Hunter, Hazel and Astrid were in the great Hall when that Foreigner from the East. She saw Gobber giving the stranger a glare. Especially because that stranger was disrespecting Hazel by not paying any attention to her and instead pouring from the tea Hazel kept out.

"Hope you don't mind, Chieftess," said the stranger. He ignored her and Astrid glare as he drank.

"Yeah sure help yourself," Hazel said sarcastically at this uninvited guest. She took the tea before he could pour himself another glass.

"Shame. It all tasted rather good," the stranger said. "For a young Chieftess, Hazel Harmonia Haddock III, you have excellent taste in teas."

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

"You've never heard of me have you?" Said the stranger. Hazel eyed his Death grippers, standing at the ready if they needed to attack. Then she remembered what Eret told her: Grimmel always had Deathgrippers with him.

"You're the Night Fury killer."

Grimmel chuckled. "Clever for age sixteen, Chieftess. Your father, he knew of me more than you. There was a good Dragon Hunter. Ridding the world of dragons so you could grow up in a better world. However, I have heard rumors spread that a Night Fury has been spotted."

"Really?" Hazel asked. "Do you see any dragons here?" She waited for the dragon hunter's response. "Did not think so. Because that is what they all are: rumors." She saw Grimmel looking around.

"How can you be sure?" Grimmel asked. He walked around the room before sitting on Stoick's, now Hazel's chair. The girl had her sword drawn. "Was it not the Dragons who took your mother and your father from you? You wouldn't do anything to get revenge on him. If it were here, would you want revenge on it now rather than travel to find the dragons nest?" Hazel want faltering at all. She wouldn't let this enemy talk to her like this. He didn't know anything.

"Her father only did what he did to protect us," said Astrid, standing up in nearly a fit of rage. She was not going to just sit here and listen to a man insulting her foster father.

"And look where it got him, Astrid Hofferson!" Grimmel said, referring to the father never returning and his supposed death. Hazel and Astrid glared. "What do you want, Grimmel?" Hazel asked.

"Permission to hunt the Night Fury plaguing your island, that's all I ask you. He circled around her. "You believe one day, humans and dragons will get along, which is why you won't hunt dragons like your father, A toxic notion, my dear girl. You will see that one day, all of civilization will collapse if the dragons aren't stopped."

Hazel hissed, lighting up her sword.

"You're believing is wrong, Master Night Fury Killer," Hazel lied. "I know what's best for my people and it has nothing to do with that. There are no more Night Furies, so how dare you walk into my village,

disrespect my father by sitting in his chair and coming to my home like you own the place."

She noticed Grimmel was smiling back at her, but she didn't care. Hazel pointed back to the door. "And take your dragons with you." Grimmel rolled his eyes and walked past her.

"Know this, Hazel Haddock, I will hunt for the Night Fury and every dragon in the archipelago," said Grimmel. He smiled. "And when I do, I will kill him in front of you. I'll show you, this whole world, that dragons are merely what stand in our way as being the more superior race." Hazel wasn't fazed by his threat as Grimmel whistled for his Deathgrippers.


End file.
